Przemoc domowa
by toroj
Summary: Dlaczego Sherlock Holmes nie odwraca się plecami do niebezpieczeństwa? Co wykasował z umysłu, poza informacją o Systemie Słonecznym?


„Przemoc domowa"

Autor: Toroj

Beta: Serathe

Sherlock nie przypomina sobie ani jednego przypadku, kiedy obawiał się bólu.

Bólu samego w sobie. Nie odczuwa atawistycznego strachu przed cierpieniem, uszkodzeniem ciała, nie obawia się widoku krwi. Jest zafascynowany tą cudowną maszyną, jaką jest ciało – zarówno ludzkie, jak i zwierzęce. Krew to jego płynna część, więc czemu akurat dla niej miałby robić wyjątek? A ból jest po prostu informacją.

Cofa rękę przed płomieniem palnika. Palce automatycznie rozwierają się i puszczają skalpel, jeśli Sherlock się zadraśnie. Pożyteczna informacja – nic więcej.

Pamięta dzień niedługo po swoich szóstych urodzinach. Przerwa świąteczna, na Wielkanoc Mycroft przyjechał ze szkoły. Spacer po błoniach dokoła posiadłości, starszy brat cierpliwie odpowiada na niekończące się pytania młodszego. Bawi go głód wiedzy małego, szczupłego chłopczyka, którego szeroko otwarte oczy chłoną świat. Coś się psuje dopiero wtedy, kiedy znajdują na poboczu drogi rannego kota, którego prawdopodobnie przejechał samochód. Zwierzę miauczy przeraźliwie, czołga się, wlokąc za sobą pogruchotane tylne łapy. Mnóstwo krwi.

- Nie patrz – mówi Mycroft. Sherlock nie rozumie, dlaczego nie miałby patrzeć na coś tak bardzo interesującego, ale szanuje autorytet brata, więc posłusznie zakrywa oczy rękami. Co jednak nie przeszkadza mu podglądać przez szparki między palcami. Widzi, jak Mycroft podnosi kamień i z rozmachem, wkładając w to całą siłę trzynastoletniego ramienia, uderza kota w głowę. Pisk rannego zwierzaka urywa się. Sherlock opuszcza ręce.

- Czemu to zrobiłeś? – pyta.

- Za bardzo go bolało. Trzeba było to zakończyć – odpowiada Mycroft, wycierając chusteczką dłonie z błota i krwi.

- Czy mogę go rozkroić i zobaczyć co ma w środku? – Sherlock jest dobrze wychowany. Kot należy do brata, to Mycroft go znalazł, więc trzeba spytać, czy wolno go zabrać.

- Nie – mówi Mycroft, a jego głos brzmi jakoś dziwnie, jakby starszy z Holmesów był bardzo zmartwiony. Sherlock nie rozumie, ale nie lubi, kiedy Mycroft jest smutny, więc bierze brata za chłodną rękę i mówi:

- Wiesz, że poskoczek mułowy jest dwudyszny? To taka ryba, która może normalnie oddychać powietrzem. Jest dużo takich ryb. - A potem dodaje z rozczarowaniem: - Złote rybki nie są dwudyszne.

Idą dalej, a martwy kot zostaje na skraju drogi.

Potem już nigdy nie rozmawiają o tym zdarzeniu, ale w umyśle Sherlocka pozostaje fraza: „Za bardzo go bolało." Co znaczy „za bardzo"? Tak dokładnie? Sherlock wie, że ból ma rozmaite nasilenie. Inaczej boli go otarte kolano, inaczej skaleczony palec, a całkiem inne odczucia wywołują skurcze żołądka. Szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że informacje uzyskane od innych osób są niemiarodajne. Dorośli go zbywają, są niecierpliwi, a jeśli nawet mają dobre chęci, ich wyjaśnienia są rozpaczliwie nieprecyzyjne. Dzieci w szkole nie nadają się do niczego, nawet jako materiał do badań. Sherlock dostaje naganę i zostaje zawieszony na tydzień za ugryzienie kolegi w klasie. Karę przyjmuje ze spokojem i skruchą - wie, że źle zrobił. Gryzienie jest niehigieniczne, nie powinien używać zębów tylko szczypiec. Zapomniał też o dezynfekcji.

Zaczyna eksperymentować na sobie. Ile razy uda mu się przekręcić kijek, zaciskając coraz bardziej sznurkową pętlę na przedramieniu, zanim z oczu zaczną mu kapać łzy? Które miejsca na ciele są najwrażliwsze? Jak głęboko uda mu się wbić igłę we własne udo, nim system alarmowy ciała go zatrzyma? Tym razem używa wody utlenionej.

Niestety, eksperymenty pozostawiają jednoznaczne ślady. Sherlock poznaje nowe słowo. Jest nim „autoagresja". Rozmawia z nim pani psycholog. Jest bardzo miła, więc Sherlock zwierza jej się, że lubi sprawdzać co zwierzęta mają w środku i jak działają. Dostaje też zadanie, by narysować swoją rodzinę. Rysuje więc bardzo starannie siebie i Mycrofta na spacerze. Rysunek wydaje mu się mało interesujący, więc dodaje mamuta, na którego polowali, aż spadł ze skały i rozbił się na śmierć, a z brzucha wypadła mu wątroba. Pani psycholog nadal jest miła, ale chyba się czymś denerwuje. Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że martwi ją nieżywy mamut, więc rysuje dla niej kwiaty: żółty bieluń, niebieski tojad i zieloną owadożerną muchołówkę. Podczas drugiego spotkania pani psycholog zachęca go, żeby bawił się domkiem dla lalek, jakby Sherlock był dziewczynką. To jest naprawdę bardzo głupie. Zajęcia terapeutycznie stają się nudne – Sherlock ciągle tylko odpowiada na pytania albo rysuje, albo ma opowiadać, co widzi na obrazkach. Przestaje więc mówić. Zaczyna pisać. Pismem lustrzanym. Poznaje kilka nowych określeń, między innymi „reaktywne zaburzenie więzi" i „mutyzm wybiórczy", oraz słowo „świr" – w szkole.

Nadal pozostaje tajemnicą, gdzie leży granica bólu, po przekroczeniu której należy wziąć kamień i uderzyć kogoś w głowę. W razie czego nie chciałby się pomylić.

xxx

Temat granicy bólu powraca kilka lat później, kiedy Sherlock zostaje przegięty przez stół i unieruchomiony. Drewniane „wiosło" spada raz za razem na jego pośladki i uda. Trzask, trzask... Sherlock liczy w myśli uderzenia. Jest oszołomiony, wystraszony, zaskoczony, zmartwiały. Nie potrafi powiązać skutku z przyczyną, jego uporządkowany, logiczny gmach umysłu zawala się. Jest za coś karany. Nie wie za co, i to jest okropne. Trzask, trzask... Ogarnia go tak straszliwy lęk, że prawie nie może oddychać. Wydaje mu się, że wpadł w pętlę czasu i przerażająca kaźń nie skończy się nigdy – już zawsze będzie tak leżał, bezbronny, obnażony, bezsilny, zdany na łaskę i niełaskę brutalnych ludzi o wiele większych, silniejszych od siebie. Nie krzyczy. Nie płacze. Jedynie liczy.

Dwadzieścia uderzeń – dwa razy więcej, niż Sherlock ma lat.

Wraca do swojej sypialni, wiodąc ręką po boazerii. Idzie niepewnie, ma wrażenie, że podłoga ugina się pod nogami. Głowa to wydaje się lekka i pusta, to znów ciężka, jakby ktoś nalał mu wody do czaszki. Trudno w takich warunkach utrzymać równowagę. Potyka się. Piecze go skóra, jakby został oblany ukropem, na zbyt mocno ściskanych nadgarstkach zaczynają się tworzyć sine obrączki.

Ból nadciąga później. Sherlocka boli całe ciało, od kostek aż do karku, choć bito go tylko w środkowe partie. Czuje się tak, jakby połamano mu wszystkie kości i zmiażdżono mięśnie, które pulsują w jednostajnym rytmie – tak, jakby był kotem, przejechanym przez samochód. Sherlock zastanawia się, czy znajdzie się jakaś litościwa osoba, która rozbije mu głowę kamieniem. Umarłby prędko i przestał cierpieć. Nikt taki jednak się nie pojawia, a trójka chłopców, z którymi dzieli pokój, tylko śmieje się i rzuca parę złośliwych komentarzy. Sherlock leży więc na brzuchu, w milczeniu, z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie porusza się przez kilka godzin, póki przepełniony pęcherz nie zmusza go do pokuśtykania do łazienki – nie chce do swojego nieszczęścia dodawać kompromitacji zmoczenia się w łóżko. Potem znów się kładzie i znów milczy. Godziny zmieniają się w dobę. Nie śpi. Nie wstaje na lekcje. Nie odzywa się. Nie porusza. Dokoła kłębi się mgła, wyłaniają się z niej jakieś postacie, coś mówią, lecz sens słów do Sherlocka nie dociera. Obdarto go ze skóry, przenicowano i niedbale naciągnięto z powrotem, wrażliwą stroną do wierzchu. Obdarto go z godności. Odebrano dziecięcy racjonalizm – bo i jak miałby wytłumaczyć sobie to, co zaszło? Ukarano go – za co? Najwyraźniej za to, że był sobą, Sherlockiem Holmesem. Logiczny wniosek: aby się poprawić, musiałby przestać być tym, kim jest. Nie może przestać być sobą. Nie jest ani kijanką, która zamienia się w żabę, ani motylem, który przechodzi stadia gąsienicy, poczwarki, a w końcu przybiera formę imago. Sherlock może tylko rosnąć i być coraz bardziej, coraz mocniej SOBĄ.

Ból go nie opuszcza, jest tylko bardziej tępy, jakby znudzony. Ktoś go dotyka, rozbiera, zadaje pytania. Sherlock nie otwiera oczu, nie odpowiada, zatrzaśnięty w ciasnym, mrocznym miejscu. Kiedy w końcu unosi powieki, niebieska poszewka pod policzkiem zamieniła się w sztywną, białą pościel na łóżku w infirmerii. Sherlock ma na sobie piżamę, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak i kiedy się na nim znalazła. Powietrze jest przepojone specyficznym szpitalnym zapachem. Powolny, sztywny spacer do łazienki, powrót. Zawroty głowy, słabość w kolanach. Szklanka wody na szafce. Sherlockowi chce się pić, ale gardło ma zaciśnięte i nie może nic przełknąć. Trzyma przez chwilę wodę w ustach, potem wypluwa. Potem znów się kładzie na łóżku. Nie mówi, nie je, nie pije, nie reaguje na nic przez kolejne dwie doby, póki nie zjawia się jego matka, żeby zabrać go do domu.

Kiedy jest już we własnym pokoju, jego gardło rozluźnia się na tyle, że może znów przyjmować płyny i jeść, lecz nie wydobywają się z niego żadne dźwięki, jakby struny głosowe Sherlocka straciły zdolność wibracji. Gdzieś w tle przewijają się frazy: „przemoc w szkole", „złamanie ustawy", „bestialstwo", „sprawa sądowa". Nic go to nie obchodzi. Jakieś obce osoby zadają mu pytania, na które oczywiście nie odpowiada. Matka ze łzami w oczach ogląda fotografie, przedstawiające nagie, posiniaczone dziecko – to on, ale nie pamięta, kto i kiedy robił mu te zdjęcia.

Dzwoni Mycroft. Rozmowa jest krótka, bardzo niezręczna i całkowicie jednostronna, bo i jak rozmawiać z młodszym bratem, który się nie odzywa?

Sherlock milczy przez jedenaście dni, cztery godziny i siedemnaście minut. Pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiada brzmią: „Mamo, zapisz mnie na kurs dżudo."

xxx

Po upływie dwóch dekad Sherlock jest zafascynowany Irene Adler, która zadawanie bólu podniosła do rangi sztuki. Nie pojmuje idei czerpania przyjemności z otrzymywania chłosty. Prywatnie uważa to za odrażające, lecz przyjmuje za pewnik, że istnieją osoby, które tym się delektują – podobnie jak te, które trzymają bat. Nie rozumie układu pan – niewolnik, ale to tylko jedna z wielu niezrozumiałych rzeczy, jakie robią ludzie, więc wyłącznie odnotowuje ją, kataloguje i odkłada na półkę w Pałacu Umysłu, w sali poświęconej zwyczajom godowym gatunku _homo sapiens._ Nauczył się podchodzić do tego filozoficznie.

Po spotkaniu z Irene ma trzy bordowoniebieskie pręgi na ramieniu, pozostawione przez jej pejcz. Nie jest to słodka pamiątka lecz drażniące przypomnienie przegranego starcia. Pamiątką niebolesną, aczkolwiek znacznie bardziej intrygującą jest odcisk uszminkowanych warg, jaki Sherlock po przebudzeniu z narkotycznego snu odkrywa na szczycie zranionego policzka – tego, o który Irene wedle własnych słów mogłaby poranić sobie palce.

„Wzięłabym cię na tym stole, aż prosiłbyś o litość. Dwukrotnie." – Słowa Tej Kobiety budzą czujność Sherlocka. Echo jakiegoś wspomnienia, które wykasował dawno temu, ale widocznie istnieją dane, których nie da się wytrzeć całkowicie. Pozostają w głębi podświadomości, jak wytrawione witriolem, niczym powidok na ekranie komputera – już nierozpoznawalny, lecz nadal obecny.

_Zjedzmy razem kolację._

Jako nastolatek zapewne przyjąłby wiadomość od Irene w znaczeniu dosłownym. Dojrzałość i doświadczenie daje Sherlockowi trzydziestoletniemu intelektualną przewagę nad Sherlockiem młodszym. Chodzi o seks.

Seks zapewne w stylu Tej Kobiety. Sherlock wyobraża sobie taką sytuację w celu czysto doświadczalnym, jako ćwiczenie intelektu – i natychmiast tego żałuje. Wielkie łoże o słupkach przystosowanych do krępowania klientów szarfami lub przypinania za pomocą kajdanek. Unieruchomiony, bezbronny, nagi... Jaka pozycja? Na plecach, z ramionami nad głową, czy odwrotnie, na brzuchu – jeszcze bardziej pozbawiony kontroli, gdyż nie mogący nawet obserwować? Absolutnie niemożliwe, by kiedykolwiek zaistniały takie okoliczności, jeśli tylko będzie miał wolność wyboru. Sherlock nigdy nie odwraca się plecami do niebezpieczeństwa. Absolutnie nigdy. Poszukuje go, walczy, neutralizuje – zawsze patrząc mu w ślepia. Nie odwraca się. Nie potrafi.

Nawet jego fotel na Baker Street stoi przodem do drzwi.

xxx

John Watson jest jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, do którego Sherlock świadomie odwraca się plecami. W sensie metaforycznym i dosłownym. Oczywiście John również potrafi być niebezpieczny. Doktor, który „miewa złe dni". Gdyby nie ta maleńka dawka kapsaicyny, dodająca pikantności ich sojuszowi, John byłby po prostu jeszcze jednym nudnym człowieczkiem. Jeszcze jednym zwykłym normalem pośród innych normali. Watson-doktor ma silny instynkt opiekuńczy i ochronny. Watson-żołnierz odznacza się mocną potrzebą kontaktu fizycznego. „Dotykalski" pan kapitan uwielbia to plebejskie, komicznie chłopięce tarmoszenie się, kuksańce, koziołkowanie, pozorowaną walkę i temu podobne igraszki, jakie Sherlock zaobserwował w szkolnych internatach oraz na filmach przyrodniczych między młodymi lwami, niedźwiedziami albo szczeniętami wilków. Ludzie nie tak znów daleko odeszli od królestwa zwierząt, a John pod pewnymi względami niezbyt daleko oddalił się od własnego dzieciństwa, zapewne pełnego biegania, wspinania się na drzewa i strzelania z plastikowych karabinów.

Jeśli John atakuje na serio, a zdarzyło się to jak dotąd zaledwie trzykrotnie, nigdy nie czyni tego jak lew, spadając na kark ofiary i miażdżąc go morderczym uściskiem potężnych szczęk. Robi to od przodu, w trybie pojedynkowym. Do czasu.

Ciepłe ręce Johna gładko przesuwają się po plecach Sherlocka. Ugniatają zmęczone mięśnie karku, uciskają lekko wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Sherlock wzdycha z lubością. Jest wyciszony, ukontentowany, na pół senny. Rozmowa toczy się leniwie, normalowe pogaduszki o niczym... Trzask! Raptowny głośny klaps kończy tę idyllę. Sherlock gwałtownie otwiera oczy, szok spada na niego jak zachłyśnięcie lodowatą wodą. Przez całe ciało przebiega spazm, gardło się zaciska, mięśnie i ścięgna napinają, gotowe do akcji „ucieczka-atak". To trwa zaledwie kilka sekund. John chyba niczego nie zauważa, zajęty wycieraniem dłoni z olejku. Albo zauważa, lecz bagatelizuje, a Sherlock natychmiast go zagaduje i odwraca uwagę od incydentu.

Nie pojmuje własnej reakcji. To nawet nie była agresja, jedynie mocne klepnięcie, na pół karcące, na pół żartobliwe. Nie wyrządziłoby krzywdy nawet dziecku. Chwilkę piecze i to wszystko. John z pewnością potrafiłby uderzyć znacznie mocniej. A jednak uczucie niepokoju utrzymuje się przez kilka godzin. Sherlock próbuje analizować własne odczucia: nie ból, nie dyskomfort, nie strach. Ogląda w łazienkowym lustrze sprofanowany pośladek – nic, nie ma nawet zaróżowionej skóry, a jednak wciąż czuje widmowe odbicie dłoni Johna na swoim ciele. Nazwałby je bólem fantomowym, gdyby był to ból. Fantomowe... co?

Kiedy to osobliwe wrażenie znika, Sherlock czuje się nawet trochę rozczarowany, jakby mu coś odebrano.

Tego wieczora kochają się z Johnem gwałtowniej, niż zwykle. Ich pieszczoty są łapczywe, prędkie, niemal brutalne. John wydaje zwierzęce pomruki, Sherlock szczytuje tak intensywnie, że sam już nie wie czy krzyczy z rozkoszy, czy z bólu. Kiedy jest po wszystkim, gdy fala orgazmu opada, przemieniając się w powolne pulsowanie, ze zdumieniem ogląda zaognione ślady paznokci na ramionach partnera.

- Co musiałbym zrobić, żebyś mnie zbił? – pyta Sherlock następnego wieczora.

John unosi głowę z prześcieradła, by przyjrzeć mu się ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Od ostatniego razu, kiedy dałem ci po pysku, upłynęło sporo czasu, a ja się uodporniłem na twoje wyskoki. To musiałoby być coś naprawdę potężnego i aż się boję to rozważać.

- Nie mam na myśli podbijania oczu. Co by cię tak rozzłościło, że chciałbyś mnie ukarać. Fizycznie.

- Masz na myśli takie klasyczne lanie paskiem, notabene w Wielkiej Brytanii zakazane ustawą o ochronie nieletnich?

- Tak. Coś w tym rodzaju.

Sherlock na samą myśl o chłoście czuje tętnienie gdzieś w rejonie żołądka, ucisk za mostkiem, a włoski na przedramionach stają mu dęba. Nie wie, jak to zinterpretować.

- Nie – mówi John bardzo stanowczo. – Nie, i jeszcze raz _nie_. Sherlock, to jest _chore_. Nawet o tym nie myśl, że miałbym cię prać, może jeszcze tym batem z kostnicy. Własnym uszom nie wierzę. Ty mi proponujesz zabawy sado-maso? Popytaj o koleżanki po fachu tej całej Adler! – prycha.

- Wczoraj mnie uderzyłeś.

- Przepraszam, Sherlock. To się już nie powtórzy.

- Żadnych batów, John. Poza tym z pewnością nie masz wprawy, więc to byłoby niebezpieczne, jak również niehigieniczne. Po prostu zrób to samo, co wczoraj, tylko mocniej.

Jest środek lata, Londyn praży się w upale, który nawet wieczorem daje się we znaki, więc obaj mają na sobie tylko bieliznę. Wystarczy wsunąć kciuki za gumkę bokserek, by jednym ruchem odsłonić pośladki. John ma bardzo niepewną minę.

- Serio? Chcesz tego? Po co, na Boga?

- Eksperyment.

- Ty i te twoje eksperymenty... Na pewno?

- Tak.

- Dobra, sam tego chciałeś.

John zwilża dłoń językiem. Lewa ręka, silniejsza. Zaciska stanowczo wargi. Zamach znad głowy. Cios pozostawia uczucie pieczenia i szczypania, Sherlock odczuwa go jak lekkie porażenie prądem – dreszcz fali uderzeniowej dociera aż do kolana, a po przeciwnej stronie stawia mu włosy na karku. Wsparty czołem o materac, bardzo powoli wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta John.

- Piecze. Mogę wyraźnie określić, gdzie trafił każdy twój palec, co do milimetra. To bardzo interesujące.

- Aha, ja też widzę, gdzie trafiłem – mówi John z ironią. – Chociaż mam nadzieję, że ten ślad niedługo zniknie, inaczej będę się czuł niesłychanie głupio.

Ślad fizyczny istotnie znika. Fantomowy utrzymuje się prawie pół doby.

xxx

Od czasu do czasu Sherlock domaga się:

- Ukarz mnie.

Doktor wzdycha i przewraca oczami.

- Za co?

- Coś się znajdzie.

- A jakże. Brodzik zababrany krwią i kwas siarkowy w słoiku po miodzie. Zawsze coś się znajdzie.

Zawsze jest to tylko jedno uderzenie. Zawsze tylko dłonią. W pośladek, biodro lub udo. Sherlock nosi na sobie obecność swojego blogera, nawet wówczas, gdy Johna przy nim nie ma, kiedy ten pracuje w klinice lub idzie do pubu ze Stamfordem. Pięć fantomowych palców odbitych na skórze ogrzewa detektywa, uspokaja go i wiąże z realnym światem.

I powoli, bardzo powoli kasuje wcześniej niekasowalny plik utkwiony głęboko w podświadomości.

Koniec epizodu


End file.
